Trivia
__FORCETOC__ Characters Names * Prudence Melinda Halliwell was named after her aunt Prue Halliwell because Piper was closer to her big sister. Melinda was used to honor the girl Piper had in an alternate future where Phoebe was burnt at the stake. * Patricia Brianna Halliwell Cooper was named after her grand-mother Patty Halliwell and ancestor Brianna Warren. * Cassandra Beatrice Halliwell Cooper was named after Cassandra Warren, Prudence Warren's daughter, and Beatrice Warren * Charlotte Helena Grace Halliwell Cooper was named after Charlotte Warren, Melinda Warren's mother, and Helena and Grace, two other Halliwell ancestors. * Henry Allen Matthews Halliwell Mitchell was named after his father Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthes' grandfather Allen Halliwell. * Penelope Janice Matthews Halliwell Mitchell was named after Grams Penny Halliwell and Paige's adoptive mother Janice Matthews. * Melinda Matthews Halliwell Mitchell was named after Melinda Warren. * Connie Alexandra Doherty was named after Constance M. Burge as an honor for creating Charmed, and Doherty was to honor Shannen Doherty. * Julian Ray Doherty was named after Julian McMahon and Shannen Doherty as a sign of honor. * Matt O'Connor was named as a reference for the Fast and Furious movie series. * Zachary Turner was named after Cole Turner. * Travis Cooper was given the name Cooper due to the nickname Coop. * Garrett Febrey was named after the creator's favorite actor Garrett Hedlund * Sheena's character is based off of a person the creator knows personally Traits & Relationships * The relationship between Prue Halliwell and Penny Mitchell is based on a relationship of the author's life. So is the relationship between Prue Halliwell and Allen Mitchell. * Connie Doherty's personality traits are based on the author's own personality. Series Episodes Season 01 * 01x01 Something Wicca This Way Comes Again makes reference of Charmed's Pilot episode: Something Wicca This Way Comes * 01x04 The Woogy Is Back In The House makes reference of Charmed's episode: Is There A Woogy In The House? * 01x07 What's Your Biggest Fear? makes reference to Piper being scared at first about being a witch. Chris, also the middle child, is given the nickname Chicken Little because out of the three siblings he is the most preoccupied with being exposed as a witch. * 01x09 Welcome My Other Me makes reference to Season 6 of Charmed and shows Chris Halliwell first travelling to an alternate reality Blessed series instead of going to the past as we know in Charmed. * 01x10 The Wendigo Vol. II makes reference of Charmed's episode: The Wendigo. * 01x17 Which Power Of Three Is It Anyway? refers to the title of Charmed's episode Which Prue Is It Anyway? *01x18 Nightmare On Prescott Street references the A Nightmare On Elm Street movie series. The author loves horror movies. And this is also the first episode where Connie and Allen are properly introduced to the audience as Whitelighter and Charge. *01x19 Once Upon A Blessed Child references to the Once Upon A Time series where Blessed's Jennifer Morrison and Melinda Halliwell Mitchell is one of the main characters: Emma Swan. SOBEs *Ladybug was purposely written to explain why the author named Piper's daughter Prudence instead of Melinda and the origin of the name Blessed Children. Forum The Role Play * The Role Play Forum does not follow the series' plot or the characters' romantic interests. It has its own plot and character relationships which the members are free to explore themselves as long as personality traits and history are not changed. Category:BLESSED